


Your Player Two

by NeverNothing



Series: kuroken week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Playing video games, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Day 1 || Challenges/Games/Bets ||Detective/Police (AU)Kuroo joins Kenma after a day of classes. "Wanna play with me?"





	Your Player Two

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill for kuroken week that will be running for the next week,, I'm nervous for some reason. Please enjoy!

“I’m back.” Kuroo announced into the empty corridor of their entrance hall, not waiting for an immediate reply. Kenma should be home already, having had no classes in the afternoon but he did not always hear the other enter their apartment.

“Welcome home.” The serene reply echoed earlier than he had expected. Hanging up his jacket by the front door, he followed the sound of the blond’s voice. He found him in the living room.

Lounging on their couch cross-legged in sweats and one of Kuroo’s old shirts, Kenma was relaxed today. The sun was setting, colouring his lover in golden light. He was looking up to him, gaze open and silently questioning, betraying so much emotion they did not have to word out loud. It was one of the raven’s most favourite sights so he took the time to commit it to his memory. The tv was turned on, music from the game his boyfriend was playing quiet in the background.

“Hey kitten.” He greeted him softly, dropping a kiss on the crown of his head before heading to change into more comfortable clothes himself. Afterwards, he dropped on the couch beside him.

Kenma hummed, shifting his weight against him and turning back to the television screen. “How was your day?” He asked, his voice pleasantly deep.

Despite the fact that his lover started up his video game again, Kuroo launched into a description of his day, certain the blond would listen. They made idle small talk as Kuroo watched him play, giving the raven time to get fully adjusted, to arrive and unwind, feeling relaxed and at home.

“Wanna play with me?” Kenma asked then, once the other completed his retelling of his day and was now resting more weight on him than the other way around. Pushing Kuroo away without waiting for an answer, he picked up the other controller and sat down again.

Kuroo shrugged even though the decision had already been made. “Sure. A round against each other?”

The blond glimpsed at the taller, small smile hidden but his agreement apparent. “What’s in for the winner?” The question was more playful than serious. The raven contemplated it anyway.

“Loser has to clean the bath next time.” Kuroo stated. It was his turn to clean the bathroom anyway, so he guessed it was a safe bet.

Kenma’s eyes gleamed, telling him he had seen through his ploy. He agreed nonetheless. Playing games against each other to decide who did what chore had never been a legitimate affair and more of a farce for added effect. Both of them already knew who the winner would be. That did not stop Kuroo from trying, though.

The game was fun, battling each other to see who could throw the other from the platform first. It had been ages since Kuroo had last played a game so he was accordingly awkward. Generously, Kenma pronounced their first two matches practise rounds until Kuroo had figured out the mechanics again. Then, the real game began.

To no one’s surprise, Kenma absolutely slaughtered him. At five to zero, Kuroo finally admitted his defeat.

“Guess I’ll have to clean the bath tomorrow then.” The raven commented with a shrug and leaned back against the backrest, a satisfied grin firmly in place.

“You lost, what are you so happy about?” His boyfriend looked up at him from behind his fringe, gold eyes catching in the fleeting light.

Kuroo nuzzled the crown of blond hair, pulling Kenma closer to his side now that his hands were no longer occupied with the controller, pulling him sideways into his lap. He pretended to think about the question. “Nothing in particular.”

Kenma hummed once again, not believing a word. His expression was sly, grin still the right edge of boyish and absolutely breathtaking.

The two of them changed into co-op mode afterwards, deciding to play against other unsuspecting online players. It was a complete mess of trying to throw each other off their game, even worse than actually battling each other. Their position did not make it easier, as Kenma was partly blocking his sight and Kuroo was more interested in keeping his lover situated where he was, taking in the comforting press of their bodies against each other.

They still won, but it was more a broadcast of Kenma’s skills compensating all of Kuroo’s slacking. Instead of being a help, he often ended up hindering the other, accidentally almost throwing him of a platform by himself or just dying immediately. There were a few times he managed to land the final blow- and he was unmistakably proud of his success during those rounds. 

Part of him expected Kenma to grow annoyed at him at some point. They were playing worse than they would if he had been taking this seriously and concentrated more on the task at hand. None of that happened, however. On the contrary, the blond was carefree, teasing him back. Kuroo felt like he was soaring, it was hard for him to concentrate on the screen when someone as unsuspectingly captivating was catching his breath away.

A giggle left Kenma, who was still focussed on the television screen, when Kuroo died once again. “You used to be better at this. What happened?”

The controller he had been holding slipped out of his loose grip as Kuroo tackled Kenma into a hug, softly pressing him into the cushions of their couch. His boyfriend had just won them that round anyway, so he surely would not mind the disruption. Gripping his waist gently, he was also grounding himself. He felt like he was flying.

“Maybe someone has been distracting me.” The blond’s eyes widened as did Kuroo’s grin. His fingers wandered up to his lovers ticklish spot and unabashedly exploited it. The sound of laughter was ringing in his ears, the raven forgot everything but them once again.

Kenma was still breathless from laughing when Kuroo leaned down to kiss him. The chaste press of lips filled him with emotion, leaving a pleasant warmth. His heart felt full, his stomach fluttered. Kenma beneath him, hair haloing his face and a shy blush of exertion on his cheeks. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

Looking down at him with an impossibly soft gaze, Kuroo whispered, put his feelings into words, “I love you.”

The warmth in his chest spread, overflowing in the smile that spread on Kenma’s face. Lifting his arms to link behind Kuroo’s neck, the blond pulled him down to leave a peck on the tip of his nose.

The raven closed his eyes to relish in the softness of his lover’s lips. Nothing compared to the contentment he was feeling that moment, he was sure.

“I love you, too.” 

As always, Kenma made something perfect even better.

**Author's Note:**

> [@Twitter](https://twitter.com/nevernothingx3)


End file.
